narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yunomi Clan
The Yunomi Clan (湯のみ太田氏, Yunomi-Shi) is a small clan located in the Land of Tea. Despite their small numbers, the Yunomi Clan is known throughout the countries for their special and rare ceramics. In battle, they use ceramic masks crafted through means of their harshly guarded secret techniques. Background No one is quite certain how long the Yunomi clan has existed, though it is known to be an ancient and well-revered clan. Outside of the Land of Tea, not many other nations know of the Yunomi clan, due to members never residing elsewhere. It is known that at one point in time, the Mibari clan and the Yunomi clan became close and trusted allies, an alliance that has yet to be broken since its creation. Because the members keep to themselves and often do not associate with many, the clan is shrouded in mystery. Clan Members Extremely traditional and conservative, Yunomi members are required to wear traditional Japanese dress whenever appearing in public. While there are few from the Yunomi clan who desire to become shinobi, there are some residing in Kemurigakure. Each member of the clan is expected to learn the clan's guarded technique's, regardless of gender, age, or occupation. While the Yunomi clan techniques are considered forbidden by most other villages and clans, it is simply tradition to its members and is accepted in Kemurigakure. The Yunomi clan does not often accept outsiders into their clans. Even marriage into the clan is a long and hard process, as most marriages are often arranged first, and then, rarely approved by the clans' Elders. Because of this, the already small clan is dwindling in numbers, a recent cause of contention between younger members and the older members. Members are often formal and polite when it comes to social settings, though it has been noticed that the clan is highly superstitious. A significant portion of their superstition is related to language. Numbers and objects that have names that are homophones for words such as "death" and "suffering" are typically considered unlucky and are avoided. Other superstitions relate to the literal meanings of words. In addition, many are heard quoting folk wisdom, and often perform many death and supernatural ceremonies to avoid bad luck. One such example of this is every time they are done performing their secret techniques, he or she should throw salt over themselves before re-entering their homes. This is believed to be cleansing. Characteristics All members of the Yunomi clan have variations of black and white hair, though the pattern isn't specific. Regardless of gender, it is rare to see a Yunomi member with short hair, as most keep their hair long. While every member wears a mask to conceal their face, during formal occasions or ceremonies they will wear a half-mask that reveals the lower part of their face. Every Yunomi member has variations of black or blue lips stained these colors from their forbidden jutsu's. Children as young as seven begin to be taught the techniques of crafting their special ceramics, which is when the lips become dyed. Rarely, they will reveal their faces. One such occasion is after a couple is betrothed they take off their masks and see each other for the first time. It's known by few that the eyes of Yunomi members are pale and pupil-less. Skin tones are typically pale or fair-skinned as well. Abilities Forbidden Techniques Yunomi Clan Techniques Current Elders Trivia * Please do not create an OC for the Yunomi clan without my permission. Currently, positions are closed as this is still a work in progress! Soon this will open up to the public after the information is complete. * Most members from the Yunomi clan despise or look down on puppeteers, often regarding their own art as superior, and puppets messy and ungraceful. References The Yunomi Clan is a Clan created by Ash-can on Deviantart. Please read and follow the rules before creating an OC for this clan. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Most importantly, please have fun.Category:DRAFT